An automatic call distribution system (hereinafter ‘ACD system’) is a telephone facility that manages incoming calls and handles them based on the number called and an associated database of handling instructions. Many companies offering sales and service support use ACD systems to validate callers, make outgoing responses, gather usage statistics, forward calls to agents, and provide other services.
ACD systems are utilized in call centers to provide information automatically to callers based on programmed database handling instructions, and to forward callers to operators, referred to as “agents” in ACD terminology. When a caller calls into a call center, the ACD system within the call center can provide information to the caller. The ACD system can be configured to allow the caller to request an agent. Callers request an agent by depressing the keys on their telephone dial pad. After requesting an agent, the ACD system typically routes the caller through a queue before connecting the caller to an agent. The caller has the option to indicate the requested service or skill, e.g., home insurance vs. car insurance, and the ACD system will queue the caller for the right agent. Some ACD systems inform the caller how long the wait will be for an agent. This allows callers to chose whether they want to wait in the queue or whether they want to call back at a different time.